A night time reminder
by Michael Kunitz
Summary: The sequel to Lynnstar18's story" I've Been Looking For Someone Like You. If you have not read that story, read it before you read this, or else nothing will make sense. Sorry for the weird way it is posted, I messed up with the way chapters are posted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Hello! This is M. Kunitz with my first actual story on fan . (There will be much rejoicing). For those of you that have not read Lynnestar18's story I've been looking for someone like you, I suggest that you stop reading this immediately and read that story first. Otherwise, this story will make no sense to you whatsoever. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 1: The horrible night mare

She laid there on the bed, breathing heavily while clenching her chest. I could not stand knowing that she could leave me at any time now. That thought was just too horrible and impossible to imagine. A life without her would not be a life worth living.

"Zim, why did this have to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tak, it's not fair."

"Yeah, I wish I knew what to say. No words can describe this feeling."

"I only wish that there was something to prevent this. Any more time at all."

"…Zim?" she said in a low raspy voice. It sounded almost as if it were painful for her to speak.

"What is it?" I asked ever so hesitantly.

"I can feel the threat coming on; I'd better tell you before it's too late." Oh no, not now I thought. She only had a few moments left, and she knew it. I knew it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have."

"I know you do, and I love you."

Oh no, I thought again. Not now, please not now!

"Forever you'll always be… my one and only love…"  
With those last words of hers, she closed here eyes, took one last breath, and then faded from existence.

I awoke from the dream in tears. I then realized it was over. With that I quickly turned to face the portion of the bed next to me, in a hope to see Tak sleeping, ever so peacefully. But this was not to be. There was no one there. The spot on the bed had been vacant for near 60 years now; and no matter how terrible the fact was, it always would be. I knew that no matter how many times that I would awake, the result would always be the same. She would not be there.

I decided to take a walk. Though it was around 3am, I needed to clear my head. I changed out of my night cloths into something a tad more respectable. I went down the hall and stopped outside of my son Rek's room. I stepped inside of my son's room. He lay there with is mate sleeping ever so peacefully. Rek reminded me of Tak, he was her child after all. With Rek, I always had a living reminder of her, and that was always comforting. I slowly, and quietly, closed the door and continued down the hall. I stopped at another room that had been recently added to the house. I peered inside to see Rek and Kez's smeets. Key was a year older then his sister Gin. Despite this age difference, he was still fairly small.

"Just like your grandfather," I thought.

Each were only born 3 years ago, like there grandmother, they were defective, but only as far as growth. They grew slower than most Irkens but they were still brilliant and strong.

I slowly closed the door and continued on my way. I went down stairs and saw GIR and Mimi sleeping on the couch.

"Those two, always insane and… um… insane," I thought to myself.

I went out to the back yard. After scanning it for a second or two, I found what I was looking for, a marker beneath a tree. I walked on the stone pathway that led to it and look at the words that were carved upon it.

_Tak: friend, mother, and mate_

It was Tak's grave. We buried her close by, so that she would always be there with us. Nothing special was written on the stone, keep it as short and simple as the truth; for she was those three things, that and more to most, but some much more to me.

I sat down, leaned against the head stone, and pulled a slip of paper out of my PAK. It was the picture Tak had given to me so many years ago, back at the academy.

"I dreamt about you again," I said to Tak as though she was there in the photo.

"Why must you continue to torment me this way? Every night it's the same dream… of that cruel day, the day we said goodbye for the last time. Why do you torment me so?"

I admit that it was nice to see her again in those dreams, to hear her sweet voice. But they always ended with the terrible goodbye.

"But at least I can take comfort in this place," I said to her.

As I leaned my head back to stare at the stars, I could almost hear her whispering to me.

"Sorry", she said

"It's okay," I said back.

As I stared into the sky, I saw the flash of a shooting star. I remembered something I learned on earth, so many years ago.

"I wish you were here Tak."

--

End of chapter 1. So sad and happy at the same time, more to come soon, but just remember what happens when you wish upon a star. Please review.

Chapter 2: It came from the stars… and a blue and green orb

As his ship fell from the sky (This is me, the narrator) Dib began to panic. He had had very little time to get all of the kinks worked out of Tak's ship before he took it Irk. Though Gaz did make the ship flyable, she was smart as to disable the landing gear on it to make hell for her brother.

"AHHHHH! Eject! Eject! GOD DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU EJECT!!" he screamed. Just then his life began to flash before his eyes.

-About 1 hour ago…

"Open up Zim! I know you're in there! You can't fool me with a fake note!"

After Dib had spent about an hour pounding on Zim's door, he took a look at the note again.

_Dear Dib,_

_I am afraid to tell you that I have been drafted into an Irken war. I do not know when I will return (if at all). However, I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed off of my base until I return. This is not a plan to just keep you away. Just don't come here ever again._

_-Zim_

_P.S. I AM ZIIIMMMM!!_

"Ridiculous," Dib thought. "Does he honestly expect me to believe that? What kind of an idiot does he take me for?"

"Um… actually, Dib, Zim did go to war," said Zim computer from seemingly out of no where.

"Huh? Really? Who are they fighting?"

"A resistance of planets that formally belonged to the Irken Empire called the _Resisty._"

"That's a stupid name."

"Yeah."

Dib was confused now. Why would the Irkens draft Zim into their war if he already had a current more pressing assignment?

"WAIT! Computer!" he called out.

"Whaaattttt…?"

"Could you give me the coordinates to Irk?"

"There's a wormhole just out the atmosphere that leads there. It was installed because the standard trip to Irk takes around 6 months"

"Oh! Well that's convenient. Thanks… wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't like the noise you make banging on the door."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be quiet!"

"SORRY!" And with that, Dib ran home as fast as he could.

Dib arrived at his house in a matter of seconds. After packing some food from the kitchen and a new spell drive he had recently acquired with all four power points, he ran out to the garage, to where Tak's old ship was stored. As he walked in, he noticed his dad, who was inspecting the vehicle.

"My goodness son, what is this?" he asked Dib.

"Dad, this is the alien space ship that crashed behind our house 6 years ago, remember?"

"I don't actually."

Come on Dad! I told you about this thing thousands of times! Do you just not listen to what I say?"

"…yes."

Dib threw his hand over his face and gave long exaggerated sigh. He could not believe that his father was as ignorant as everyone else on the planet, with the exception of Gaz, himself, and certain others.

"Dad, I've got to go somewhere. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking the ship."

"Wait, where?"  
"To an alien home world of course, I need to find someone."

"Oh, okay have fun. Just remember, bring this ship back in one piece, I want to study it a little further."

With that, Dib jumped into the ship and flew to the sky, getting smaller and smaller by the second until he was completely gone. Gaz walked out of the house just in time to see it. She turned to her father who was looking at her now.

"Daughter, I'm going to the orphanage to find a replacement for your brother. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Whatever."

Back to Dib after the flash back.

"Wait, why do I remember that last part if I wasn't there to hear it?"

Dib continued to fall through the Irken atmosphere, still inside the ship. The ground was getting closer and closer with each passing second and all Dib could do was brace for impact.

The ship crashed into the ground, throwing debris and chunks of metal everywhere. It quickly came to a halt after making a huge crater that seemed to skid across the landscape into a park. After the ship came to a complete stop, Dib found himself up against the windshield in a state of excruciating pain. He then heard a voice from the ship.

"Eject command recognized," it said.

Dib was then shot out of the ship. He skidded across the ground until he came to a total stop with a mouth full of dirt.

"I think I'll just lie here and wait for my bones to go back to where they belong."

--

End of chapter 2

I used elements from saucer morons, and the Sizz-Lorr episodes, and even some Space Balls stuff. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please review.

Chapter 3: A table conversation

Back to Zim's POV

I awoke the next morning outside still up against Tak's grave. The star that kept Irk warm had died out long ago, and now Irk used an artificial source of light and heat that acted as our "sun". It was beginning to rise, for it acted as a sun should on Irk, rising in the east and setting in the south. I got up and took one last look at Tak's grave before I went in. I could feel a tear role down my cheek, I just wiped it off and walked in to find Rek already awake and preparing a light breakfast for himself.

"Were you out there all night?" he asked me.

"Only since 3 a.m."

"Ahhhh," he said sarcastically.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Dad, I've known you my whole life, and up until Mom died, you never slept outside."

"Your mother died when you were like 3, how would you remember something that happened 60 some years ago?"  
"I have a good memory."

"Then when is my birthday?"  
"9101"

"SILENCE!!"

Rek was the smartest Irken I had ever met. Hard to believe that he was an accident. He could tell you the exact time and date that something happened strictly from memory, and no matter how many times he did this, it always impressed me.

I sat down and laid my face in my arms. Rek just stared at me, wondering if I was sobbing or just really tired. It was a slice of both. It had been a while since I got good nights sleep and I had just come in from visiting Tak's grave, so I was still teary eyed.

"Why don't you tell me a story about one of your adventures on earth?" he asked out of no where.

"Well…" I began.

"Huh? Is grandpa going to tell an earth story?" said a voice.

I turned to see Gin standing in the kitchen door still wearing her night cloths. Her purple eyes seemed to gleam in the morning light. She reminded me so much of Tak.

"A story!? Wait for me sis!" came a voice from upstairs. This was from Key. Key and Gin had always loved my stories of my time on earth.

"Settle down you two," said Rek. "Or you won't get to hear your grandfather's stories."

The two quieted down instantly and looked up at their father with great fear. Rek had always been a very aggressive Irken, much like his mother. When he wanted something, it was either give it to him or die. Knowing this, I had to get some moral values programmed into his PAK earlier in his life.

"How bout I tell you all of the time I first arrived on earth?" I suggested.

"Oooo! That's one of my favorites!" exclaimed Gin.

"Mine to!" said Key.

"Is Zim telling the story of when he first went to earth?" this came from Kez, she had just started down the stairs.

"Ohhhhhh!! Masta's gonna tell us a tale!!" exclaimed GIR from the ceiling. (How did he…?)

"Story time! Story time!" this came from Mimi, who was poking her head out of the garbage disposal. She was covered with slash marks and torn bits of her own metal body. These must have came from the disposal's blades.

I looked over to Rek, who nodded in agreement. I knew that he enjoyed that story just as well. And so I began the story, of how I got my "mission", GIR, and first met Dib.

"What ever happened to Dib?" asked Rek.

"The last I ever saw of Dib was when he tried to snap a picture of me while I was out of disguise. I pulled a gun on him and he ran away screaming; _THAT FILTHY HUMAN!!"_

"Wow, what a loser," said Rek.

"Very."

"Yay! Good story grandpa!" said Gin and Key in unison.

Dib was very bad at defending earth, though he did get a few lucky breaks. So many, that it may even be considered skill. For That, I might even find a slight respect for Dib. Very little respect, but respect none the less.

"Dib," I thought to myself. "I wonder if he's still alive."

Dib was surly dead by now. It had been nearly 60 years since I last saw him, and he was about 17 years into his short lifespan.

"Nah, he probably tried to infiltrate my base and got fried by lasers… or something." I thought. Yes, that must be it. Heh, foolish gullible Dib, never knew when quit, and even if he did, he would never own up to it now in his old age. After all, he fought to win, and winners never admit defeat.

--

End of chapter 3

A little play on one of Lynnstar18's earlier work: Winners Never Admit Defeat. I wanted to play a bit more with Zim's home life. It was fun. I will deal a little more with Kez's back story in the next chapter; so be ready to see some familiar faces. Please review.

Chapter 4: A walk through the park

After a quick breakfast prepared by Kez, she was an excellent cook, we began to clean up the kitchen.

"Hey dad?" asked Rek.

"What?"

"I was going to go on a walk with Kez to the park, would you mind watching Gin and Key?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

I always liked watching Gin and Key. They were always fun to talk with, despite their age they were actually very intelligent to talk to.

"We'll see you later then, Zim," waved Kez as she and her mate walked out the door.

I had known Kez since she was born. She was the daughter of my friends Lia and Midge. She, like her mother, had green eyes and freckles. But she mostly resembled her father, not only in appearance, but also personality. She was such a creeper! But after fighting in the war with the Resisty, with her Mom and Dad, you get used to it.

30 minutes later… (Rek's POV)

I walked with Kez into the park. She was holding one another's hands and we began to reminisce about this park. What fond memories it brought back.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked me.

"Of course I do. I was there the day you were born."

"Really, what was it like?"

"Your mom was screaming in agony and your dad had a biting block in his mouth. He needed it so he would not have to focus on the crushing pain of his hand that your mother held."

"You make my birth sound like a curse."

"If a curse means having a loving mate and two beautiful and intelligent children, then I would like to see what you would call a 'blessing'."

She began to blush and giggle all at the same time. I was always happy when I made her smile.

"But all in all, you came out just as healthy and stable as I did when I was born, and that is pretty stable."

"I don't know who you're trying to flatter now, me or yourself?"

"It's a combination of both," I said as I kissed her on the cheek. She began to blush again. Despite the fact that we had been in union for about 2 years now, we still would have the occasional awkward moment. I sensed it was time to change the subject.

"Do you remember the significance of this place?" I asked her.

"How could I forget? This is where you proposed to me."

"Yeah, I thought it only fitting, seeing as my parents proposed here as well. Infact, I was right over where that giant heap of burning metal is sitting."

I just then realized that there was a giant heap of burning metal sitting in the middle of the park. It was obviously an Irken vessel, custom made by the looks of it. It was colored in shads of red and dark purple, and on the side there was an Irken symbol with curly antenna. This symbol seemed familiar to me, as though I had seen it before, and then I suddenly remembered. It was the same symbol that was inscribed on my mother's grave. It was her symbol.

"Quick Kez, we need to check for survivors! We cannot let a fellow Irken die!"

We ran over to the wreckage and check the cockpit. The pilot's seat had been ejected. We looked around for the ejected seat, and found that it had been ejected after crashing. The seat was first shot out of the ship and then skidded across the ground until it laid about 30 feet from the wreckage. Then we saw the pilot. He was not of Irken decent at all. He had a light peach skin color, pupils in his eyes, a strange thing of magnifying lenses over his eyes, a long black coat, black hair that seemed to go up at one point and then spike backwards, and an abnormally large head.

"Uugghhh…" it moaned. "Am I dead yet?"

"Um, no. Are you okay?" said Kez

"You crashed and your ship is beyond fixing," I said to him.

"Tell me about it."

"Where did you come from?" Kez asked.

"I came from a wormhole that connects earth with whatever planet this is. Say, which plant is this?"  
"Irk," I said. "Wait! Did you just say you're from earth?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"What's your name?"

"Ummm… Dib."

"I knew it! So, you're the mighty defender of earth?"  
"Why yes! Who told you?"

"That's not important right now."  
"Wow, is it really him?" asked Kez.

"He fits all of the descriptions. Glasses, pointy hair, big head…"

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!"

"…and denial about the size of his head." finished Kez.

"Thank you dear."

Dib looked at us very confused. So many thoughts were going through his head.

"Say, who are you two any way?" he asked.

"So sorry, how rude of me, my name is Rek, and this is my mate Kez."

"Hi!" said Kez.

"Mate? You mean like a wife?"

"I have no idea of what a wife is, please elaborate."  
"You know, like your married?"

"Ah yes. If that is the case then yes, she is my 'wife'."

Dib suddenly took out a note book and began to scribble something in it. I remembered what my father had told me about Dib; that he was constantly looking for knowledge on Irkens.

Now Dib's POV

I could not believe it. I was stranded on planet Irk, talking to an Irken couple, and apparently my defense of earth is recognized more on this planet then my own. Rek and Kez seemed nice enough, I guess not all Irkens are like Zim, Tak, and the Tallest.

"Say, do you two know where I can find an Irken named 'Zim' or 'Tak'?"  
The couple suddenly froze at the sound of the last name I had addressed. They then began to look down at their feet.

"We can take you to one of them, come with us." said Kez.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Rek. "ARE YOU MAD?"

"I don't see the harm."

"Listen, they'll kill each other! Either that or Dib will take him back to earth for some horrible experiments!"

"If he was truly going to do that, he might as well tried to take us."

"You don't get it, those two have a rivalry."

"I honestly don't think he's here to cause trouble for any of us, are you Dib?"

"Ummmmm…no?"

"See dear? He doesn't mean trouble."

"Are you truly this ignorant?"

"No, what I am is trusting."

The two continued to argue like this for about ten minutes. I was beginning to think that Zim or Tak must still have been made at me. But then again, they were most likely still fighting the Resitiy.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt anyone, I just need to find Zim," I said to reassure Rek.

"Wait," said Kez, "aren't you also looking for Tak?"

"Oh, I just though she would be able to lead me to Zim, but then again, she may just fry me on the spot."

"Let's just stop talking about her for awhile, okay?" this came from Rek, he seemed to not talk about Tak for some reason. I was beginning to wounder why when suddenly he grabbed me by the arm.

"Listen punk, if you talk about her (Tak) like that again, I'll kill you."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. It was strange though, he had and extremely aggressive personality much like Tak's, I was beginning to wounder if the two were related in any way.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did, and if I were you, I would never do it again."

He put me down and he look at Kez. She gave him a slight glare, and he gave a sigh with slight nod. Rek looked back to me.

"Would you like to go to our home? Because like it or not you are," he said.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. What did they plan to do to me there?

"Don't take it like we're kidnapping you, I just think you should meet my father."

What a relief. "Oh, then sure. I'll go to your place with you." I was beginning to wounder what was in store for my little expedition.

--

End of chapter 4: Is it not getting interesting? Hope you all like it so far. Chapter 5 is coming soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter 5, posted correctly, yay

Here it is, chapter 5, posted correctly, yay.

Chapter 5: Just one more day

Back to Zim's POV

I sat in the living room watching Gin and Key nap. The two had just finished chasing GIR and Mimi around the house, so they were really tired out.

"A well deserved rest indeed," I thought.

I felt a little tired to (after chasing those two robots, even all the extra stamina these PAKs give you isn't enough to satisfy your need for energy.), so I decided to stretch out on the couch and rest my head. Slowly my eyes began to drift, and as they did, I suddenly remembered Tak.

I remembered how she was at first my greatest and only love, then my arch nemesis, and then back to being my greatest love.

"Ironic isn't it Tak?" I asked to the picture in my hands. "I just wish we could have spent one last day together." And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

"Zim?" said a familiar voice.

"Ahhhh, I didn't kill him I swear!"

At the loud sound of my voice the stranger was blown to the floor.

"Oh sor…" I paused as I saw who I was speaking to.

"No, it can't be… your de… de…"

"Still so simple minded eh Zim?"

I couldn't believe it, was this a dream?

"Tak?! But I saw you… didn't I see you…?!"

"Yes, you did."

Suddenly she kissed me. I was so confused. Should I be scared, happy, or concerned with my current state of mental health? I guess I choose happy, because I kissed back. I did not want that moment to end.

Tears began to swell up in my eyes, "I missed you so much!"

"I know you did, and I wish I could say the same for you."

"Hey!"

"Ha ha! I'm just kidding."

"How did you get here? Was that horrible moment nothing more then a dream!?"

"No, I did die."

"Then how did you get back here?!"

"Simple, you said you wished you could spend one more day with me, and I guess that this is your lucky day."

I was completely overwhelmed with happiness. It was just too good to be true. She had come back, and all because I wished for it. But then I realized that it was too good to be true.

I suddenly woke up to hear a knocking at the door. I couldn't believe what she just did. She got all my hopes worked up for nothing. I guess even in death, she was still a mean jokester.

I suddenly heard the door knock again, only then remembering that I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door. I saw that it was Lia and Midge.

"Oh, hi guys, come on in. Oh, and keep quiet, Gin and Key are sleeping.

"No we're not," said Key from the living room.

"Silence!"

"Ha, can't even tell if our grandkids are napping or not?" teased Lia.

"Oh come on Lia, give the guy a break," said Midge.

"After all, kids are difficult for non-invaders who couldn't handle their "assigned" planet.

"Hey, that hurts Midge."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a burn in there for old time's sake."

Midge had always been a joker, that and a creeper. After a while, I just learned to live with it.

"So, is Kez here?" asked Lia.

"No, she and Rek went for a walk, they should be back shortly."

"Say, are you ever going to let us in?" asked Midge.

At that moment I realized that Midge and Lia were still standing on the front porch, I had completely forgotten to let them in.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm a little shaky right now."

I let them in and watched as Gin and Key ran over to give their other grandparents a hug.

"Grandpa Midge! Grandma Lia!" they said in unison.

"Hey! You two haven't been getting into any trouble lately have you?" asked Lia.

"Nope! We've been good."

"Even when you bit that food service drone's leg Key?" I asked.

"Silence!" he exclaimed.

"Yep Zim, they are most certainly your children," said Lia.

"Silence!"

The two sat down on the couch and asked the kids to leave. They wanted to talk to me privately about something.

"Zim, do you mind if we ask you something?" asked Lia.

"Sure."

"Are you sure? It's about...Tak."

I froze instantly. "If this is about how I'm dealing with it, I can tell you that it's been nearly 60 years, I'm fine."

"Zim, Rek has told us about your frequent visits to Tak's grave," this came from Midge.

"What, I can't pay my respects to my dead mate?"

"It's not that, it's the fact that you do it in the middle of the night, and sleep next to the grave marker."

"Zim, you still haven't moved on, have you?"

"I realize that she's gone; and that she's never coming back. And I would really appreciate it if you would not remind me of such things."

I did not want to talk about it now, or ever again. I had just had a depressingly good dream about Tak. I was not in the mood to talk about my "problem" as they called it.

Suddenly I saw the door open and in walked Rek and Kez, and behind them a familiar visitor. I looked closer at the figure and realized who it was.

"DIB!?"

"ZIM!"

And as though he shared my choices of words, he and I said in unison:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

End of chapter 5

I love how I got Zim's hopes all worked up and then crushed them in my hands, I laughed so hard. Chapter 6 is coming soon, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the much anticipated chapter 6

Here is the much anticipated chapter 6. Sorry about 5, I did not like how some of it turned out.

Chapter 6: Why are you here?

Narrator talking: Zim did not know what to think when he saw that his son and daughter in law had brought in his arch nemesis from 60 some years ago. He was angry that he was here, but also confused why he looked exactly same as he did when he left him on Earth 60 years ago. Not much different could be said for Dib, he to was angry to see Zim in the home of his new alien friends, but also confused why he had grown in height since he left him only, to him, a day and a half ago.

"What are you doing here pig stink!?" said Zim.

"I could ask you the same, alien scum!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Rek," said Dib.

"Ahhhhh! The big headed kid is back!!" exclaimed GIR as he ran over and clutched to Dib's legs.

"Ah! Get off of me!"

The room was filled with a sense of confusion and… um…more confusion. Zim was wondering why Dib was still alive, and looking so young, Dib was wondering why Rek took him to what he thought was appeared to be Zim's home when he said that he was taking him to his home, Rek/ Kez/ Midge/ Lia/ Gin/ Key were all confused as to why GIR was hugging Dib's legs.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!" commanded Kez.

The room suddenly went silent. Everyone looked in horror at Kez, who was now acting like her deceased mother in law.

"Okay," she said after immediately calming down. "I guess we have some explaining to do."

"You bet you do! Why is it that you bring this filth into the house of ZIMMM!?"

"Yeah, and how did he grow so quickly after only a day and a half?"  
"What? It's been much longer than a day since I last saw you Dib stink!"

"I know, that's why I said a day and a half."

"No you moron! It's been over 60 years!"  
"What!? But… that's impossible! Isn't it?" asked Dib.

"It's a time warp thing," said Gin out of no where.

The multitude of people in the room all looked at the little Irken as to marvel at her logic at such a young age.

"Hey, that makes sense," said Lia.

"It does, doesn't it," said Midge in agreement.

The whole room looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Now Rek, who are all these people?" asked Dib.

"Ah yes, Dib, the two sitting on the couch are Kez's parents Midge and Lia, the two smeets you see on the floor are mine and Kez's children Key and Gin."

"Smeet?" asked Dib.

"Irken young."

"Do not reveal to him any of our secrets my son!" demanded Zim

"Son!?" asked Dib.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you _who_ my father was, and it's… well… Zim."

"I am so confused! If it's been 60 years, why do you look over all the same?"

Simple Dib stink, Irkens, being a superior race, do not age like humans do. Instead of continuously aging, we reach a certain point in our lives when we don't age. That age can be any where from 80 years of age to 90 years," answered Zim in a mocking tone.

"After that age," he continued. "We just grow in height."

" 'grow…in… height," repeated Dib as he continued to take notes.

"Doh! Give me that!" said Zim as he snatched the note book out of Dib's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" said Dib as he jumped at Zim.

Zim saw this coming, so he activated his spider legs to dodge his lunge with ease. Zim then gave Dib a sinister glare.

"You wouldn't Dib said, as if knowing what Zim was planning.

Zim just smiled as he threw the note book to GIR, who proceeded to eat it.

"Mwahaha! Now you can't reveal what you have learned about this place! GIR! Destroy the sad little earth monkey!" commanded Zim.

"Yes sir!" saluted GIR as he went into duty mode.

GIR then ran into the kitchen and started pulling out various cooking materials, and proceeded in making an Earth cake.

Zim just threw his hand over his face in dismay. "Why me", he thought to himself. Dib just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Rek with yet another question.

"Wait, Key and Gin's mother is Kez right?"

"Yes," responded Rek.

"And Kez's mother is Lia, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"If Zim, is your father, and apparently Irkens do not reproduce asexually…"

"Well, some of us come from birthing capsules," interrupted Midge.

"Oh, but you didn't, right Rek?" asked Dib.

"No, I'm a natural born."

"That's what I was guessing. So who's your mother? Zim's mate?"

With that question the whole room went silent again. Zim deactivated his spider legs and walked quickly up the steps to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What just happened?" asked Dib.

"Dib, I think you should see something," said Rek in a sad sounding voice.

"Ummm… we can see that this is a pretty hectic time you, so we're going to go," said Lia. She and Midge felt really awkward when the subject of Zim's mate came up.

The two quickly left after saying a quick good bye to Kez and Rek. After the two had left, Rek led Dib to the back yard. Rek stopped about 20 feet away from what he was going to show Dib.

"Now Dib, walk over to that tree, and you'll find my mother."

Dib looked over at the tree, he saw nothing. He then proceeded to the tree and saw a stone marker with words inscribed on it. He looked around and saw no, just the stone.

"I don't see anyone."

"Oh my Irk, read what's on the stone you moron! Sheesh!" said Rek, in a very annoyed manner. He could now see why Zim said Dib was stupid.

Dib looked down at the stone slate, and looked at the Irken inscriptions. He had studied the language in his spare time and spoke it semi-fluently. Luckily for him, the words on it were simple words.

"Tak… friend…mother… and mate," he read. It took Dib a moment to get it. He suddenly snapped into attention when he realized what it meant.

"Oh my god…" Dib said completely flabbergasted.

Dib slowly walked over to Rek, who was silently crying.

"Zim and …Tak?" Dib asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, chapter 7, sorry about not putting any closing remarks at the end of the last one

Here it is, chapter 7, sorry about not putting any closing remarks at the end of the last one. I will this time.

Chapter 7: How the hell did that happen?

Dib's POV

I sat in Zim's kitchen in utter disbelief. How on earth did Zim get together with Tak, and have a child. I thought they hated each other, and how did Tak die? I was so confused.

"Rek, how the hell did that happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did Zim and Tak…you know… get together? I thought they hated each other. Didn't they? And how did Tak die? I'm so confused!" I said nearly ripping out my hair.

"Sit down Dib," said Rek. "I'll tell you how."

"But I'm already sitting."

"…just shut up and listen or I'll kill you."  
I could tell by his tone of voice that he meant it. I could now see how he was Tak's child.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, I only know as much as my father decided to tell me, so the story may seem a bit sketchy."

I sat quietly and listened to his story, it seemed to go on forever, but I was intrigued and kept listening. He went on for about an hour when GIR and Mimi came in with a freshly baked cake.

"Looks at what we's made!" said GIR.

"Not now GIR, I'm busy telling Dib a story."

"Ohhh… which one?" asked Mimi.

"The story of how Zim and your master fell in love, FROM THE beginning…" said Rek with his voice shifting tones. I could now see how he was also Zim's child.

"Oh! That's always a good one! How far are you into it?" asked Kez, who seemed to come out of no where.

"I love that story!" shouted Key, who ran into the room, followed by Gin.

"Okay, okay, settle down and I'll continue."

"Wait!" asked Gin, "how far are you?"

"I'm at the part where Zim had first come home with Tak."

"Ah, kids," said Kez in a very stern voice, "leave the room, I don't want you to hear this part."

"Mom… we are fully aware of what happened. Grandpa told us," said Key.

"What!?"

"Don't bother my dad now dear, he's most likely still sobbing."  
"Still? How long does this usually go?" I asked.

"He still has about 5 more minutes."  
"MY LORD! What happened to Zim?"

"If you would let me finish the story, I'll tell you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be quiet."  
"SORRY!"

I was beginning to wonder why Kez wanted the kids to leave for this part of the story, but I soon found out why.

"And that's how I was conceived."

"…I think I need to vomit."

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

I quickly ran over to the lavatory and did what needed to be done. I had never been more disgusted in my life.

I shortly after emerged from the bathroom feeling much refreshed.

"Feel better?" asked Gin.

"Much…"

"If you are quite finished, I will continue," said Rek.

I listened to the rest of story with little difficulty. I could now see how Zim wound up with Tak, but the story seemed like some cheesy origin love story, as though the author couldn't think of a better explanation. But I was still wondering how Tak died, little did I know that that part was coming up soon.

After about another hour of listening to the story, Rek reached the part I was looking for.

"Then one day, my mom started feeling these random sharp pains in her chest," he was beginning to breath heavily, I could hear the tears beginning to swell in his voice. "We took her to the hospital, my dad told me later that she was diagnosed with a rare and incurable disease."

"What?"

"The doctor said she only had three months to live, with very little chance of survival."

"What happened?"  
"…she died in Zim's arms three months later." Tears began to role down his cheeks.

"We buried her just behind the house, so that she would always be close by. Sometimes you can see Zim go out there and look at that picture she gave to him all those years ago."

My eyes began to swell up with tears. "That… is the saddest… story… I have ever heard," I said between sniffles.

"So they liked each other all along?"

"No, they loved each other from the beginning."

I was amazed. Zim's life was just like mine, filled with nothing but failure and hurt. Whenever something good came into it, it was snatched away from him. All he had left was his family.

"And he's lived with this for over 60 years?"

"Yes, every day he goes to her grave. And every night, he relives that night, the night of his greatest failure."

"That must be painful."  
"No, you think?" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"Can I talk to him?"

Rek looked up at a clock. "Yeah, he should be pretty stable now. You can go talk to him."

End of chapter 7: ahh… getting interesting no? I like how this chapter turned out. Coming soon; an enemie's truce! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had difficulties getting my hands on a computer that would work

Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had difficulties getting my hands on a computer that would work.

Chapter 8: how can you understand?

Zim's POV

I sat on my bed completely furious. Tak's name just seemed to keep popping up everywhere to day; and now Dib for what ever reason had come to Irk, sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong, just like always. I was currently plotting as how to destroy him without my family finding out. They seemed to be quite fond of Dib.

"How dare that earth pig ask about my personal life? I don't have to tell him a thing about who I had a child with," I said to myself.

"However, he hasn't followed me up here, so he is most likely listening to Rek explain what…" I was suddenly interrupted by the door opening.

I looked to see Dib standing in the door way. What could he possibly want, I wondered.

"Why are you here, Dib stink? You know I don't like it when you invade my privacy."

"Well, you know I don't like it when you invade my planet."  
"That was my job you moron. I assure you that I took no pleasure in being on that planet."

"Look, could we put that aside for a moment?"

"Why? What else could you possibly want with me? I've settled down, I've moved on from invading and destroying earth."

"According to your family, you haven't moved on completely."  
"I'm pretty sure I could care less about earth."  
"No! I'm talking about Tak."  
I froze at what he said. So Rek did tell him about Tak."  
"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISENESS!"

"Look, I don't mean to get in on your personal life, but I…"  
"THEN DON'T ASK ABOUT IT! WHY DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAY HUH? THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW."  
"I came here to try and abduct you, and take you back to earth to do some tes…"  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

I pushed Dib out the door and watched as he stumbled down the stairs. He smashed his giant head against the wall when he reached the bottom. I just went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw that I had been crying while I was yelling at him.

Dib's POV

I found myself wedged between the stairs and the wall, my nose bleeding something terrible. I lifted my head ever so slowly and in pain, and took off my glasses. I saw that one of the lenses were broken.

"Damn it, not again," I said to myself.

"So how'd it go?" asked Rek who stood about five feet from me.

"What do you think?"

"Just thought I'd ask, after all, you got him to through you down the stairs. You must have really gotten under his skin."  
"It's a gift."

"So I see," I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Zim, he had lost the love of his life, and still could not let go of her. Despite the fact that Tak had once tried to steel his mission, even kill him, and forgot about their original love, he still loved her; and if she were still alive, he knows that she would still love him.

"I need to go think, about what I'm going to do Rek. My original intention of coming here has been spoiled, and I'm kind of stranded at the moment."

"If you would like, I could fix up that crash ship of yours."

"Nah, I can fix it, I brought a fix quick solution," I pulled out the new spell drive that I had packed for the trip. I knew I would need it.

"What is that?" asked Rek.

"This is a spell drive, it holds certain magical properties that allow me to…" I looked at Rek to see that I was already bring him to the point of napping.

"Ahem!"

"Zz…I'M NOT SLEEPING!"

"As I was saying, this basically just lets me perform magical crap."

"Wouldn't that have been easier to say?"  
"Yeah, maybe, but I like explaining things like I'm in some sort of story that needs to give it's readers an explanation."

"Even though were not?"

"What if we are?" the room went silent with paranoia.

"Dude, that's scary," said Rek with his eyes wide in fear.

"It is, let's just throw that out as some hair brained idea that could never be true."

"Good call."

I walked over to the kitchen table and opened up the drive. I proceeded to slowly explore each spell, just to see what was on their. As I scrolled through the spells, I saw one there that caught my eye.

"The spell of resurrection," I read aloud. "'Can bring any thing or any one back from a distort state, such as mutilated, or just dead. Costs four power points' Say, that's just what I need to get the ship up and running."

I checked the power points to make sure that I had enough. I saw that I had four power points, just enough. I looked out the kitchen window to see if I could see the smoke coming from the ship's wreckage. As I gazed out the window, I saw Tak's grave. It made me think of Zim's pain. I looked back at the drive, and then back at the grave.

"…why do you always succumb to do the right thing, Dib," I said to my self in assurance to what I was about to do. It had to be done, I couldn't watch my enemy go on like this. It was sad and pathetic, though I still had no idea what I was about to do.

End of chapter 8

Mwahaha! Evil cliff hanger, tune in next time as we get the surprising, but to be expected, plot twist. Please review.


	6. climax

Chapter 9: Compassion from a foe

Chapter 9: Compassion from a foe

Dib's POV

I hurried out of the kitchen into the living room where I found Kez watching Gin play. She looked at me in confusion noticing that I was panting.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Rek? I need to talk to him about something important."

"He went over to take a look at your ship."

"Why? I told him I could fix it with my spell drive."

"He said something about you being a complete and total moron, and not believing in magic."

"…that's almost insulting."

"I think that's what it was meant to be."

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Rek holding a lease that was attached to a giant floating platform.

"Oh, hi Dib, I brought your ship back so I can work on it."

"I told you, I could fix it with the drive."

"I don't belive in magic."

"So I heard. Look, I need your opinion on something."

"Like what?"

I showed him the spell on the drive. It took him a while to get it, but soon he understood what I had in mind. He nodded his head, and we went to the back yard.

Zim's POV

I had finished wiping the tears off my eyes and went down stairs to get rid of the Dib once and for all. As I made my way down the stairs, I saw him and Rek walking to the backyard.

"Hey, get back here you sad little earth monkey! I need to kick you off my property!"

"Trust me Zim, you'll want me to stay for a bit longer."

"What could I possibly have to gain from you staying here? I'll tell you what, lice. Wait, my skin kills those, so I do have nothing to gain."

"What if I could give you something that would make up for all the times I've been a jerk?"

"Ha! I'd like to see what you could do to end our rivalry."

"What if I gave you back Tak?"

Those words hit me like a lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. I gave a shriek of pain to that feeling.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"…okay?"

"I told you Dib, this was none of your business."

"Zim, this isn't you. You have declined completely from who you were. For me, that was only a day and a half ago. You use to always be so sure of yourself. You lost your, one shot at love, missed it twice, got it back, and then lost it along with your life. You are holding Tak's memory over a pit, and you can't seem to summon up the strength to let go, or pull it back to you."

"What's your point?"

"Sometimes, with things like these, you need a little help to pull that thing in the pit back."

I saw Dib open up a strange box and press a button. We suddenly saw a light flash and a large cloud of smoke appear. A strange spirit clad in white lit robes stood there. We were all dumbfounder by its brilliance.

"I am the spirit of resurrection, what is it you wish of me? And hurry up, I just ordered for a pizza, and I'm REALLY hungry."

"Bring back the Irken Tak! Mother of the Irken Rek, and Mate to the Irken Zim!" said Dib.

"You could have just pointed to the spot where this "Tak" is buried; I would have gotten the message."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be quiet!"

"Sorry!" that's Dib talking FYI

The being suddenly flashed into the grave, and all saw the head stone disappear, and with one more great flash, every thing was quiet and calm, just as it was before Dib had opened the mysterious box.

"…So what happened?" asked Rek.

"I don't know, that should have brought her back," said Dib in confusion.

"Bring who back?" said a voice from behind all of us.

I turned to see a figure dressed in purple, with purple eyes, steel toed knee high boots, stitched mouth and a tube in the head.

"T…T…Tak?"

"Yes Zim, it's me."

"But…you…Dib…he…? GIR! Shoot me in the foot!"

"Yes Sir!"

Suddenly a gun popped out of GIR's head, and shot me in foot.

"Gyahh!"

"Holy shit Zim, why on earth did you…" I suddenly interrupted her sentence with a large hug and kiss. Something I had be longing to do for over 60 years.

"Tak," I began between sniffles. "This isn't a dream, not like all the other times. Really… here."

I stopped and looked at her, she was blushing like crazy. I blushed to.

"Sorry, it's just that…" she suddenly interrupted my sentence with a kiss of her own.

"I get it Zim." We stood there and embraced for what seemed like an eternity. I pulled a way a bit to gaze into her eyes, and when I did, I saw that she was gazing back. I had never been so happy in my life. I had thought she was gone forever, and now she was back in my arms once more.

"Mom?" was all I heard come from Rek.

"Rek? My goodness you've grown!" exclaimed Tak. I suddenly saw rek run over and hug her to, with all the strength he possessed at that moment (He was a little traumatized at the sight of his dead mother coming back from the dead, so to him it seemed like much.)

"I missed you so much mom." I heard him say in between sniffs.

this is a very emotionally moment, so they're naturally crying from happiness.

"I missed you to Rek," said Tak. She looked up and saw Kez, Gin, and Key. "Who are these people?" she asked.

"Mom, this is my mate, Kez."

"H-H-Hello Missus Tak. Rek has told me so much about you."

"Kez, you look like someone I once knew."

"She's Lia and Midges daughter." This came from Dib.

"I was going to ask why you were here, but seeing the weird box, with magical symbols written all over it, I don't really need to ask."

She looked once again at Gin and Key. "And who are you two?

"I'm Key…and this is my sister, Gin."

"Are you really our grandma?" asked Gin.

"Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old," said Tak, giving them a death glare.

"So Rek, you have a family now to?"

"Yes, and dad says that their beauty reminds him of you."

"Does he now?" asked Tak, turning her head over to me. I blushed immensely.

I could not believe it, after all these years of sadness, pain, and occasionally happy comings; she was back with me again. It seemed only yesterday that she died in my arms, and now I could wake up from those awful night time reminders, look to the other side of the bed to se her sleeping ever so soundly there, and except it for what it was, a nightmare and nothing more.

End of Chapter 9

I did it! I fixed the sad ending of the last story! Let the depression be lifted! No offense Lynnestar18, but those of us that read your story got really depressed. Aside from that, do know that there will be more chapters; the story is not done yet! Please review


	7. what's heaven like?

Chapter 10: What's heaven like

Chapter 10: What's heaven like?

Zim's POV

We all sat in the living room for the first time in a long with Tak. I sat next to her on the couch, and we all had many questions.

"So, fill me up on what I've missed out on."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"You know, like Rek's child hood. I missed out on seeing him grow up."

"Well…" I began. "Nothing much happened until a few months after you 'left'."

I then proceeded to tell her the events of Rek's life, but that's a different story, that may or may not be written.

Soon later, another question arose, but not from Tak, but rather Gin.

"What's heaven like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Heaven, what's it like?"

"Hmmmm…I wouldn't know."  
"What?! You didn't go to heaven?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I went to purgatory. You know, like the place in between heaven and hell."

"Oh, what was that like?"

"Really boring, you just float around in a void waiting for the day you can get into heaven."

"I'm surprised that they didn't let you into heaven; and angle like you deserves nothing less." I said.

"Aw, how sweet of you Zim," said Dib, butting into the conversation.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU EARTH PIG!! AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" I asked.

"I have no means of transportation, I was going to use that spell to revive my ship, but I instead used it on Tak."

"Speaking of which, why did you do that?" asked Tak.

"Despite the fact that Zim is my arch-nemesis, and I despise him more than any other creature in the universe; I couldn't just sit there and watch him mope. It was really pathetic."

"ZIM PETHETIC!? YOU SPEAK LIES FILTHY EARTH PIG!!"

"Wait, how pathetic?" asked Tak.

"The moment I asked who Rek's mother was, he ran up to his room in anger and tears, and that was only 3 hours ago!"

Tak gave me a strange look, I knew that when Dib had brought her back, she brought hell with her.

"Zim, how long was I dead?"

"About 60 years…" she suddenly punched me square in the forehead.

"Gyahhh!"

"You mean you couldn't just get over it?! My gosh, Zim, can't you just learn to move on?! I mean 60 years!"

"Oh excuse me if I couldn't bare thinking I would never see you again! I lost you so many times before; I just could not stand to lose you again."

"Zim…I can understand where your coming from, but you can't dwell in the past, learn to think about your future."

"I can now that your back in it." She hit me again, but this was more of a love tap.

"Still so stubborn; just like how I left you."

She then gave me a scowl and a hug at the same time. I was a little confused but happy at the same time, I guess that this was her way of just saying I'm a fool, but in a good way. And she was right, she was always right.

I glanced over at Dib, who was taking notes in new note book. I opened my PAK to incinerate the note pad, which pissed him off quite immensely.

"Hey!"

"No taking note about affection."

Suddenly the door opened up. Lia and Midge walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry to barge in, but we forg…" they were stopped in mid sentence when they saw Tak sitting on the couch.

"But…you…dea…" they said in perfect synchronization. We watched as the two suddenly turned pale white and faint. They two hit the floor with a loud thud.

Midge's POV

I slowly awoke from a deep sleep. My head hurt, and the last thing I could remember was seeing Tak sitting on the couch in her home. But I knew that couldn't be true, she had been dead for quite some time. I remember going to the funeral. I suddenly heard a voice speak to me.

"Wow, you two look like you've seen a ghost." I turned my head to see the speaker. It was Tak.

"This is a dream, you're dead…right?" this came from my mate, Lia, who was sitting right next to me.

"I did die. But apparently the medaling antics of a certain human have brought me back to life."

"I'm confused," I said as to indicate my current feelings toward the situation.

"Aren't we all?" this came from Zim, who seemed to be the happiest I've seen him since the day of his marriage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Lia fainted at the very sight of me."

"No, how did you come back to life?"

"I can explain that," this came from the Dib that Zim had always told us about, his arch nemesis.

We all sat down and listen to how it happened that this kid had access to some sort of magical box of revivingness.

"Wait, if you hated Zim enough that you came all the way out here to dissect him, why did you give him back the one thing in life that had always made him happy?"

"I just couldn't stand watching him go on the way he was, it was pathetic."  
"ZIM IS NEVER PETHETIC!!"

"You kind of were during those 60 years," this came from Rek, my son-in-law.

"SILENCE!"

"Please don't provoke him, I just came back from the dead and I do not want to deal with his screaming."

"None of us do, Tak. None of us do." This came from my daughter Kez. I was still so confused.

Zim's POV

Midge had just heard the story of how Tak had come back to life. He still seemed confused. I'm sure we all were. Lia hardly said anything. She just gave Tak a hug of relief, to know that she got a dear friend back. We all followed the motion, except for Dib, he just pulled out another note book. I decided to let him continue his pointless notes. I knew that they would never matter, and plus I didn't care. If any thing I had him to thank. If he had never come, I never would have seen Tak again. For that I was grateful. VERY grateful.

End of Chapter 10

The last chapeter is coming soon. It will all be in Zim's POV and it will be short. Just so you know. Please review.


	8. Epiloge

The final chapter, what happens after in brief review

The final chapter, which is what, happens in a brief review. But you already knew that.

Epilogue

Zim's POV

She laid there on bed, breathing heavily while clenching her chest. I could not stand knowing that she could leave me at any time now. That was just too horrible and impossible to imagine. A life without her would not be a life worth living.

"Zim, why did this have to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tak, it's not fair."

"Yeah, I wish I knew what to say. No words can describe this feeling."

"I only wish that there was something to prevent this. Any more time at all."

"…Zim?" she said in a low raspy voice. It sounded almost as if it were painful for her to speak.

"What is it?" I asked ever so hesitantly.

"I can feel the threat coming on; I'd better tell you before it's' too late." Oh no, not now I thought. She had only a few moments left. She knew it. I knew it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have."

"I know you do, and I love you." Oh no, I thought again. Not now, please not now!"

"Forever you'll always be…my one and only love…"

With those last words of hers, she closed her eyes, took one last breath, and faded from existence.

I awoke from the dream in tears, as I always did, and then realized that it was over. I quickly turned my head to the portion of the bed next to me, to see if it was all just a bad dream, and that it never really happened, in a hope to see Tak sleeping ever so soundly in that spot. A week ago, I would be grief stricken to find that it really had happened, and that she really was gone. But this time was different, because there she was, sleeping ever so soundly. I smiled in relief. I had lost her so many times before, and it seemed that no matter how tragic or impossible to find she was, she would always come back to me.

I felt the tears in my eyes and realized something, these were not the same tears that I had cried so many times before, for the loss of Tak, they were tears of joy, to know that if that dream were ever to resurface, she would always be there, to show me that the nightmare was nothing more than that, a bad dream.

I wiped away my tears, quietly got out of the bed, grabbed my robe, and walked into the hallway. I went over to Rek's room and saw Kez sleeping with Gin and Key snuggled up next to her. Rek had gone to take Dib home to Earth. I could not stand that little earth slug to be in my home for much longer, taking various notes on every little thing.

I remember the last words he said before he left: "Does this means we're not enemies any more?" My response was simple: "In your dreams Dib stink."

"…Good." And with that he left for Earth. I don't know why, but even to this day, I miss our little squabbles over his pathetic planet. He was like my twin brother, we were always fighting.

"Maybe I'll head back there some day," I thought to myself. "Someday, maybe."

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by GIR and Mimi, who were playing some sort of game. They were wearing camouflage and black face paint, each holding toy guns.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

The two then answered in a hushed synchronized tone: "We're guarding the house." With that, they scurried in to the bath room, and parachuted out the window.

I decided not to bother asking what had just happened, because I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I continued my walk and made it to where Tak's grave used to be. I stared at it and looked up into the sky. As I gazed up at the stars, I remembered something that Dib had told Rek, an idea that our entire lives were written out by a grand creator or author of a story. I knew how dumb that sounded, but I could not help but think that if it was true, and that all the sadness in my life had come from an author's idea for a story, I would have a right mind to pop him in the nose. But I thought again, this time for a bit longer. I decided that maybe I would also have to thank that author. With out all that sadness, grief and all the heart broken prowls, I would not be able to see the true happiness I would get from this new ending, this much happier one.

I used to think that my goodbye to Tak would be forever, and that my love for her would live on, but I am grateful to say that I was only half right. My love for her would always live on, but the goodbye was only temporary. No more sickness in her veins, only the blood that beats from her loving heart, to no end. A goodbye can last forever, but not in this story. But what is certain is this; love will always live on.

The End

Yay! It's over, with a happier ending. Thank you for reading my first ZATR, I hope that you all decided to read more of my work. I would like to thank Lynnstar18 for allowing me to write this, and for writing its epic prequel. I would also like to thank all of my commenter's, you guys made this worth while.

Copy right Jhonen Vasquez/ Invader Zim


End file.
